Locations
BLOX PIECE LOCATIONS: First Sea ☀ * Pirate Island (It is the reverse version of the Marine Island.) ** Bandit (Enemies lvl 5) Quests: *** Trainees **** Req. lvl 0 **** Defeat 5 Trainees **** Reward: ***** B$350 ***** 250 Exp. ***** Misc. ****** Marine Recruiter * Marine Base * NPC * Demon Fruit Dealer * Enemies ** Trainee (Enemies lvl 5) * Inventory * Luxury Boat Dealer ** Speedboat (Free) ** * 2 Marines Boat Dealer ** Dinghy ** Basic (B$150) ** Sloop (B$600) * Misc. ** Pirate Recruiter * Shop ** Sword Dealer *** Katana (B$100) *** Cutlass (B$100) Quests: * Trainees ** Req. lvl 0 ** Defeat 5 Trainees ** Reward: *** B$350 *** 250 Exp. Middle Town NPC * Demon Fruit Dealer * Boss ** The Saw (Boss lvl 100) * Inventory * 2 Luxury Boat Dealer ** Speedboat (Free) ** Enforcer (B$1000) * 2 Boat Dealer ** Dinghy ** Basic (B$150) ** Sloop (B$600) * Shop ** Weapon Dealer *** Slingshot (B$5000) *** Musket (B$8000) *** Flintlock (B$10500) Jungle Quests: * Monkeys ** Req. lvl 10 ** Defeat 6 Monkeys ** Reward: *** B$800 *** 1,800 Exp. * Gorillas ** Req. lvl 15 ** Defeat 8 Gorillas ** Reward: *** B$1,200 *** 3,500 Exp. * Gorilla King (BOSS) ** Req. lvl 20 ** Defeat "The Gorilla King" ** Reward: ** B$2,000 7,000 Exp. Shanks(BOSS) Req.lvl 200 reward:shanks saber REMEMBER THAT YOU NEED TO COMPLETE THE PUZZLE Pirate Village Quests: * Pirates ** Req. lvl 30 ** Defeat 8 Pirates ** Reward: *** B$3,000 *** 10,000 Exp. * Brutes ** Req. lvl 40 ** Defeat 10 Brutes ** Reward: *** B$3,500 *** 15,000 Exp. * Bobby The Clown (BOSS) ** Req. lvl 55 ** Defeat Bobby The Clown ** Reward: *** B$8,000 *** 35,000 Exp. *** (WARNING) Sword attacks will not work because of Bobby's posession of the Chop fruit. Desert Quests: * Desert Bandits ** Req. lvl 60 ** Defeat Desert Bandits ** Reward: *** B$4,000 *** 30,000 Exp. * Desert Officers ** Req. lvl 75 ** Defeat 6 Desert Officers ** Reward: *** B$4,500 *** 45,000 Exp. Frozen Village Quests: * Snow Bandits ** Req. lvl 90 ** Defeat 7 Snow Bandits ** Reward: *** B$5,000 *** 60,000 Exp. * Snowmen ** Req. lvl 100 ** Defeat 10 Snowmen ** Reward: *** B$5,500 *** 75,000 * Yeti (BOSS) ** Req. lvl 105 ** Defeat Yeti ** Reward: *** B$10,000 *** 150,000 Exp. *Ice Admiral can be found here Marineford Quests: * Marine Captain ** Req. lvl 120 ** Defeat 8 Marine Captains ** Reward: *** B$6,000 *** 100,000 Exp. * Vice Admiral ** Req. lvl 130 ** Defeat 1 Vice Admiral (BOSS) ** Reward: *** B$15,000 *** 350,000 Exp. *** Chance to get the "Cape" which gives +200 Energy and 10% more melee damage. *** Note: Marineford does not have a spawn point, if farming, it is recommended to spawn as a Marine. Mob Island * Boss ** Mob Leader (BOSS) ** NOTE: Do not farm this island, there are no quests or spawn points, this island is for the saber quest also skip it Skypiea Quests: * Sky Bandits ** Req. lvl 150 ** Defeat 7 Sky Bandits ** There is a secret Demon Fruit Spawning Place ** Reward: *** B$7,000 *** 150,000 Exp. * Dark Masters ** Req. lvl 175 ** Defeat 8 Dark Masters ** Reward: *** B$7,500 *** 275,000 Exp *** Note: The area where you can get swords, quests and spawn point is at the top of the island (past the dark masters) this can confuse new players. The place to buy electro is at the bottom of the island and behind a rock. Impel Down (Jail) Quests: * Warden ** Req. lvl 200 ** Defeat 1 Warden ** Reward: *** B$6,000 *** 550,000 Exp * Chief Warden ** Req. lvl 225 ** Defeat 1 Chief Warden ** Reward: *** B$10,000 *** 650,000 Exp. * Flamingo ** Req. lvl 250 ** Defeat 1 Flamingo ** Reward: *** B$15,000 *** 1,300,000 Exp. *** Chance to drop the "Pink Coat" which gives 200 health and 10% gun damage. *** Note: Impel Down does not have a spawn point. Colosseum Quests: * Toga Warrior ** Req. lvl 225 ** Defeat 7 Toga Warriors ** Reward: *** B$7,000 *** 600,000 Exp. * Gladiator ** Req. lvl 275 ** Defeat 9 Gladiators ** Reward: *** B$7,500 *** 800,000 Exp. Volcano Note: Everyone in Volcano has haki except that Soldiers have a 50% chance to have haki Quests: * Rev. Soldier ** Req. lvl 300 ** Defeat 9 Revolutionary Soldiers ** Reward: *** B$8,250 *** 900,000 Exp. * Rev. Spy ** Req. lvl 330 ** Defeat 8 Revolutionary Spys ** Reward: *** B$8,500 *** 1,250,000 Exp. * Magma Admiral ** Req. lvl 350 ** Defeat Magma Admiral ** Reward: *** B$15,000 *** 2,000,000 Exp. *** you can also find the secret weapon soul cane on the side of the volcano in a hidden wall it has a slightly different look so it is pretty easy to spot *** Note: Rev Soldiers have a chance use buso haki so they can hit logia fruit users. Neptune Kingdom Quests: * Fishman Warrior ** Req. lvl 375 ** Defeat 8 Fishman Warriors ** Reward: *** B$8,750 *** 1,500,000 Exp. * Fishman Commando ** Req. lvl 400 **Health: 4602.1 ** Defeat 9 Fishman Commandos ** Reward: *** B$9,000 *** 1,900,000 Exp. * Fishman Jones (BOSS) ** Req. lvl 425 ** Defeat Fishman Jones ** Warnings: Trident hook, 2 Forms ** Reward: *** B$15,000 *** 2,600,000 Exp. *** Note: Fishman Jones has 2 FORMS Upper Yard Entrance Quests: * God's Guard ** Req. lvl 450 ** Kill 7 God's Guards ** Reward: *** B$8,750 *** 2,400,000 Exp. * Shanda ** Req. lvl 475 ** Defeat 9 Shandas ** Reward: *** $B9,000 *** 2,700,000 Exp. * Wysper ** Req. lvl 500 ** Defeat Wysper ** Reward: *** B$15,000 *** 3,300,000 Exp. *** Chance to get bazooka Upper Yard Quests: * Divine Squad ** Req. lvl 525 ** Defeat 8 Divine Squads ** Reward: *** B$9500 *** 3,200,000 Exp. * Divine Soldier ** Req. lvl 550 ** Defeat 8 Divine Soldiers ** Reward: *** B$9,750 *** 3,800,000 Exp. * God Enel ** Req. lvl 575 ** Defeat God Enel ** Warning: Thunder Greeting ** Reward: *** B$20000 *** 4,800,000 Exp.. *** you can also find Usoap at the temple he will teach you Ken Haki that lets you dodge *** Chance to get pole which also raises its damage when you have rumble. Fountain City/ Water 7 Quests: * Galley Pirate ** Req. lvl 625 ** Defeat 8 Galley Pirates ** Reward: *** B$10,000 *** 4,500,000 Exp. * Galley Captain ** Req. lvl 650 ** Defeat 9 Galley Captains ** Reward: *** B$10,000 *** 5,500,000 Exp. *** Note : Galley Captains also have Buso haki and can do damage to Logia players * Cyborg ** Req. lvl 675 ** Defeat Cyborg ** Warnings: Rocket, Super Fart and Super Pulse ** Reward: *** B$20,000 *** 7,500,000 Exp. *** Chance to drop "Cool Shades" which raises 100 energy and health 7.5% damage on any attack and 17.5% faster run speed THE NEW WORLD The New World is the second part adventure, if the player reaches lvl 700 on the first sea and talk to the military in the impel down, finish the quests given by him. Area 1 Quests: * Raider ** Req. lvl 700 ** Defeat 8 Raiders ** Reward: *** B$10,250 *** 6,500,000 Exp. * Mercenary ** Req. lvl 725 ** Defeat 9 Mercenarys ** Reward: *** B$10,500 *** 7,000,00 Exp. * Diamond ** Req. lvl 750 ** Defeat Diamond ** Reward: *** B$25,000 *** 9,000,000 Exp. *** Chance to drop "Long Swords" and it has two moves. *** He's at the FlowerField Area 2 Quests: * Flamingo Pirate ** Req. lvl 775 ** Defeat 8 Flamingo Pirates ** Reward: *** B$10,750 *** 7,500,00 Exp. ***Note: Best place to farm exp until lvl 875 * Factory Staff ** Req. lvl 800 ** Defeat 9 Factory Staffs *** Reward: *** B$11,000 *** 8,250,000 Exp. * Jeremy ** Req. lvl 850 ** Defeat Jeremy ** Reward: *** B$25,000 *** 11,500,00 Exp. *** Chance to drop "Black Spikey Coat" *** He's at the very top of mountain Green Zone Quests: * Marine Lieutenant ** Req. lvl 875 ** Defeat 8 Marine Lieutenant ** Reward: *** B$11,250 *** 9,000,000 Exp. * Marine Captain ** Req. lvl 900 ** Defeat 9 Marine Captains ** Reward: *** B$11,500 *** 10,000,000 Exp. * Fajita ** Req. lvl 925 ** Defeat Fajita ** Reward: *** 25,000 *** 15,000,000 Exp. *** Chance to drop "Gravity Cane" and it has two moves *** Gravity Cane synergies well with Gravity Fruit Graveyard Island Quests: *Zombie ** Req. lvl 950 ** Defeat 8 Zombies ** Reward: *** B$11,750 *** 11,000,000 Exp. *Vampire ** Req. lvl 975 ** Defeat 9 Vampires ** Reward: *** B$12,000 *** 12,000,000 Exp. Snow Mountain Quests: *Snow Trooper ** Req. lvl 1000 ** Defeat 8 Snow Troopers ** Reward: *** B$12,250 *** 14,000,000 Exp. *Winter Warrior ** Req. lvl 1050 ** Defeat 9 Winter Warriors ** Reward: *** B$12,500 *** 16,000,000 Exp.